Remy's List
by xmenfan33
Summary: Follow up to I'm Running Away. Remy is home free...until he remembers what he forgot. Part of the Babysitting universe, pre-series


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part of the Babysitting series, right after 'I'm running away!'

**Remy's List**

Remy was out! He was free! He was never ever looking back. This was going to be a new beginning, not like last time, oh no, because this time he hadn't been rash. This time he hadn't decided to go work for someone to get away. This time he would have all the free time in the world to convince…someone, that he really did like her, and wasn't just using her in some way. This was his entire thought process as Remy drove away from the family home, happily humming and ignoring his father and Tante's yells behind him.

He was about forty five minutes out of New Orleans when he stopped for gas…and realized two things. One, he had left his wallet on his nightstand, and two he was going to have to go get it. This posed a problem however, because after his dramatic exit, returning for his wallet _**may**_ appear that he had been acting impulsively and childish when he left. This was not true. He had planned the entire thing out, for like ten minutes.

So, while he paid for his gas out of the money in his saddlebag, Remy debated if returning for his wallet was worth it…when he realized that his coat was hanging in the hall closet. What else had he forgotten?! How was he going to sneak back in to get his coat and wallet was a better question, really.

After debating with himself if it would just be easier to steal a new coat, and wallet, he remembered that his coat contained several prized possessions…his staff, his lock picks, his pictures of Rogue that he had taken secretly, a few decks of cards, the picture of Rogue that she had caught him taking, His other thief equipment, the e.r. bill from where Rogue at sprained his wrist after taking that picture, and of course his lucky deck of cards. The one that was only missing the Queen of Hearts.

Well, that settled it. He couldn't go without his pictures…erm the lock picks; yes that's what he meant. He couldn't go without his lock picks, so he was just going to have to figure out a way to get to it. Thinking of the best way to get to his stuff, without having to see his father….or Tante (he was pretty sure he may have driven over her flowers when he left) Remy decided to call his brother and ask him to bring the coat and wallet out to the end of the driveway. That way Henri would not be violating his own grounding, and Remy could avoid the spoon.

Pulling out his phone (and adding his charger to the list of thing he had forgotten), he hit his brother's number. He waited while the phone rang…and rang…and rang, and was about to give up when he heard the other end pick up.

"Henri. How's it going? It's been what? 10, 20 minutes since we last spoke. I thought I should keep in touch." Remy said into the phone.

_I'm sorry De Nag can't come to de phone right now. He's grounded._ Came Mercy's voice on the other end

"Awe, what?! Mais, I needed a favor!" Remy whined.

_Because y' haven't gotten him in enough trouble yet? Come home Remy. Stop acting like a child and finish your grounding._

"No! You can't make me! Now put Henri on de phone, so I can ask him to bring my coat, wallet, and phone charger out to the mailbox so I don't have t' see Pere."

_No Remy. You want your stuff get it yourself. Henri's grounded_ Merci replied before hanging up.

Remy stuck his tongue out at the phone, before realizing that he looked silly doing that, and someone might see him. Then they might take a picture. THEN they might post it on Facebook, and Rogue sees it. And then how would he ever live that down?! Quickly he looked around for someone with a camera phone, but the area appeared clear, so he sighed with relief, before putting his phone back in his pocket, and sitting on his bike to decide his next move.

After a few minutes he decided there were only three options. He could just go home, gather his things and tell them it was none of their business. He could call Emil and sucker, I mean talk, him into bringing him his stuff, or he could wait until his family went to bed, sneak in, steal his stuff and some cookies, and sneak back out. Remy decided the third plan was the best one, and not just because it involved Tante's cookies…okay yeah it was the cookies, but still it was the best plan.

So Remy drove back to New Orleans to wait for nightfall. He then parked down the street from his house and waited. The problem with this plan became clear quickly. Remy was bored. It had only been ten minutes, but it felt like hours. He started to pull out his iPod to listen to some music while he waited…and then added his iPod to his list of things he needed to pick up. Honestly, how had he forgotten so much? Sometimes he wondered how these things happened to him. Then he remembered it was because he was angry.

Remy tended to be forgetful when he was angry (and impulsive), but he wasn't going to admit this could have been planned better, even to himself. After all, he had thought he was going to wait six more days before running away, so clearly originally he would have gathered everything.

Remy sighed. Why weren't they in bed yet? Sure it was only two in the afternoon, but come on! They worked at night, mostly. How long was this going to take?!With a heavy sigh, Remy reconsidered plan B, but what if Emil refused to bring him cookies? Or worse ate the cookies on the way over!

Maybe he should just go with plan A. He might be able to swipe some cookies on the way out. After all, he was already in trouble so what could it hurt? It's not like they could ground him from New York. He was almost completely sure of that.

Remy waited another minute (which felt like an hour) before his stomach growled. That decided it for Remy. Because he was convinced that he would die of starvation if he had to wait until nightfall. Sure he could go to a café and come back, but they couldn't possibly have cookies like Tante's.

Remy then squared his shoulders, straightened his sunglasses, and marched toward the house. He faltered slightly when he saw Tante and Merci on the porch, waiting for him. Merci clearly had told on him about calling! Well He was Remy LeBeau! Master Thief! Gambit! He wasn't going to be scared of a couple of women with…was that the spoon?!

He seriously considered returning to plan C but he had already been spotted. "Remy. Etienne. LeBeau. Get up here now!" Tante said.

"Oui, Tante." Remy replied, before remembering the plan. "I've come for m' t'ings. And cookies."

He wondered why he had added the cookies. She might not have noticed a few missing if he hadn't.

"Y' is grounded boy. Wha is de meanin of dis nonsense?! Y' can't be leavin til y' finished yer punishment." Tante replied, waving the spoon.

"Non. I am a man now. Y' can't ground me! Henri say so." Remy replied, armed crossed in his classic not-pout.

"Oh he did, did he?" Tante said, as Merci glared harder at Remy. It was that glare, more than anything else, that made Remy rethink ratting out his brother. Because having Merci as your enemy was scary.

Not end of the world giant bug scary. That Remy could handle. This was almost as scary as Rogue before coffee…okay maybe not (he was never ever making the 'I snuck in here to read your dairy while you were sleeping' mistake again), not still.

Before Remy could decide his next move, Tante called his brother out onto the porch. Henri appeared quickly, with a bag in his hand. "What's dis?" Tante demanded.

"Remy's wallet, phone charger, coat, iPod, journal, a dozen cookies, spare keys, bankbook, and a few ot'er t'ings I thought he might need." Henri said.

"So you did help him with dis plan?" Merci asked.

"Non. Mais, he be goin anyways, why fight him? I don' wanna see him signed up with another madman jus to get away." Henri said.

"Remy aint dat dumb." Merci said.

"Oui, he is." Replied Tante , Henri, and Jean-Luc.

"HEY!" Remy said, insulted. " Dat was different. I didn' know he was crazy, and it was Henri's turn!"

"Remy. It was your turn! Y' traded me trois times!" Henri said.

"Non. It be on de chart! Twas Henri's turn, mais ya say I havta anyway. So I left." Remy replied, Henri opened his mouth to reply while Mercy shook her head and Jean Luc pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It don' matter none now, does it?! Dat was a year ago. We are talkin bout now. You are tryin t' leave when you are grounded!" Tante said, hands on her hips.

"Non, you see, as Henri be sayin, I ain't runnin way cause I'm 18! I jus leavin an grounded don matter none." Remy said, as the other three turned to look at his brother.

"Remy, you know dat ain't wha I said!" Henri replied.

"Sure it is. I say I'm runnin way af'er my groundin's up and you say I ain't running Away cause I'm adult. So den I don' haveta wait six days!" Remy replied.

"Fine Remy. Take your little vacation, mais be back in a month or you'll be grounded even longer. Henri go t' your room, we will talk about dis after dinner." Jean-Luc replied, as Remy grinned and Henri glared.

Remy happily gathered his things and was on his way before they could say anything more. At his first stop (the same gas station, he needed more gas, again), he checked his messages. Henri and Merci had both told him off, no surprise there, they somehow always blamed him when they messed up; then one from John asking if he could help pitch in for a new TV since Elmo had broken the last one, Remy was afraid to ask why John had been watching Elmo because that always happened; finally there was a message from his father reminding him not to pick up any girls while he was up here.

He probably should have mentioned to his father that he had broken his engagement the day before yesterday, but first he'd been busy, then he wasn't speaking to the man, so it hadn't come up. Of course if his dad had asked his specifically "Remy are you and Bella Donna broken up?" he would have said yes, he wasn't a liar after all. He didn't consider it a lie at all, when his dad had asked him yesterday morning if he liked St. Maria's. He did like it, he just didn't intend to get married in it. See? Not a lie. Just not entirely truthful.

This whole line of thought led him to remember that he should let Rogue know he was on his way back to town, she after all, tended to get all "Why are you here? " and "You're stalking me again!" when he showed up unexpectedly. I mean you follow someone for six months and kidnap them one time, and all of a sudden you're a creep who works for the enemy. Oh well, she'd come around eventually….he was sure of it. The phone call went better than he expected, after all, she only screamed at him for missing the huge battle for ten minutes before hanging up….If she was really mad, wouldn't she have hung up without saying anything? Clearly she was in love with him, and just in denial about it.


End file.
